KKPCALM48
is the 48th episode of KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode and the 683rd episode of the Pretty Cure franchise overall. Summary Now with their powers restored, the Cures face off against Elisio for the last time. Elisio absorbs the powers of Noir and Lumière to achieve a new and more powerful form, easily defeating the Cures. However, with the things that they love empowering them, the Cures would not give up... Major Events *The Cures perform a new attack, Fantastic Animale Special. *The Cures are able to reach Elisio's heart to purify him and he departs to an unknown location. *The Cures restore Ichigozaka back to its normal state and Ichika continues to celebrate her birthday. Synopsis The episode starts with a view of an emotionless Earth as Ichika narrates the events of the two previous episodes, and how Pekorin helped her and the others get back to their senses by becoming a Pretty Cure. Now, she tells Elisio that their love will reach him. Elisio tells her it is a meaningless sentiment, reminding them that he was Noir's empty body, and could never feel love nor hate. Because his heart is empty, he can rule over anything. He combines Noir and Lumière's powers and gains a new form to banish them. The Pretty Cures get ready to attack and summon their Crystal Animals. Elisio fires a beam of darkness at them. Cure Gelato creates an ice crystal and fires it at him but he destroys it. Custard creates discs and throws them at Noir but misses. Whip throws whipped cream at him but he brushes it off with his power of light. Parfait and Pekorin follow Elisio in their unicorn, but Elisio notices them and attacks them. Pekorin is about to fall off but Parfait saves her. Elisio fires a beam of light at them but Chocolat blocks it. From down below, the citizens of Ichigozaka (including Pikario) witness the battle. Elisio attacks them, but they emerge from the smoke after a tough hit and the battle resumes. Elisio says that all their effort is pointless and knocks them all down and was able to seal them away in cards, but Whip knocks them away. Cure Whip tells him how he would think that a world without love would be perfect, and she and the others express their desires, and tell him that without love, they wouldn't even be them. They then turn into their Super Modes. Elisio summons a giant dark cupcake, but the Cures fight back and perform Fantastic Animale Special, summoning a giant version of Ichika's birthday cake. The two sweets clash, causing the Kirakiraru to fall down. The citizens then catch them, and one by one it makes them recover their memories and the things they love, including Grave, who resumes being his normal self. The reformed citizens start cheering on the Pretty Cures, which makes their powers grow stronger and they destroy Elisio's cake, creating an explosion that breaks his wand and defeats him. However, Elisio absorbs the Cures and the Earth into his body, a void of nothingness. One by one, the people trapped in bubbles start to disappear. Just as the Cures lament that their effort was in vain, Chourou appears, because of him being a ghost. He encourages them by exploding into many kirakiraru and frees them. He then tells them that they are not alone and shows them the Kirakiraru created by Bibury and Pikario. The others encourage them, including Grave. Satomi tells her daughter that she knows she can do it. The Pretty Cures use their Candy Rods to channel everyone's energies and convert them into power. They are about to make a cake but Elisio destroys it telling them to not do a pointless thing like that. They see him trapped in a bubble. He tells them that the hearts of people are powerless inside him, and that his body is floating in space, and that when it rots, everything will be over. Cure Whip tries to rescue him, and then a light appears. Suddenly, the voices of Noir and Lumière are heard. Then various flashbacks are shown, including Noir's birth, him turning his body into Elisio, and how Bibury, Pikario, and Grave became Noir's servants. Additionally, it is revealed that he eventually had many other servants, presumably fought by past Pretty Cures and who later became his Metamorphose forms. Elisio tells the Cures that humans are always consumed by hate, and when their feelings grow stronger, they feed the battle between good and evil. But Whip tells him that he also has a heart, despite him thinking that he does not. Whip understands that keeping feelings from crashing into each other is hard, and tells him that they all have different kinds of love and they can connect through others. She tells him how he could live in a world without smiles. Pekorin suggests mixing Elisio's Kirakiraru too, but he initially doubts it, since the Earth disappeared forever. As everyone's silhouettes start appearing, Whip tells him that their kirakiraru will connect them. Elisio finally tells them to try it, and gives them his kirakiraru. The Cures then mix everyone's kirakiraru, rebuilding the Earth and creating a planet-sized Animal Sweet. As they fall, Elisio appears and tells them that he looks forward to a world where living things can co-exist. He then disappears along with Noir and Lumière. Cure Whip sees that they built a giant birthday cake for her and blows the candles. They then land safely on the ground and de-transform. Ichika opens the patisserie's door and the townspeople inside wish her a happy birthday. Characters Pretty Cures *Usami Ichika/Cure Whip *Arisugawa Himari/Cure Custard *Tategami Aoi/Cure Gelato *Kotozume Yukari/Cure Macaron *Kenjou Akira/Cure Chocolat *Kirarin/Kirahoshi Ciel/Cure Parfait Mascots *Pekorin/Cure Pekorin *Chourou *Pikario/Kuroki Rio *Former Kirakiraru Thieves ** Gummy, ** Pulupulu, ** Hotto, **Choucrea, ** Maquillon, ** Bitard, ** Fueru, **Spongen, ** Tarton Villains *Grave *Elisio *Noir (flashback) Secondary Characters *Lumière/Cure Lumière (flashback) *Bibury *Grocery Shop Owner *Mizushima Mitsuyoshi *Izumi Wataru *Nakano Hiroki *Kagurazaka Risa *Mitsuoka Junko *Sonobe Kei *Yokogawa Ryuuta *Asaka Sara *Tachibana Yuu *Usami Genichirou *Usami Satomi *Misaki Ayane *Himukai Mariko *Kenjou Miku *Kenjou Tomi *Kotozume Shino *Kodama Emiru *Tatsumi Daisuke *Three-star Kitty *Jean-Pierre Zylberstein *Tategami Aiko *Tategami Raiou Trivia *The third teaser trailer for HUGtto! Pretty Cure is shown. *A lot of minor characters from the whole season make cameo appearances in this episode in the scenes where kirakiraru brings back everyone's memories, everyone offers their kirakiraru to help the Cures break out of Elisio's body, and Ichika's birthday surprise at the end. Even Jean-Pierre and Cook from the movie appear at one point. *There is an animation error where when Cure Whip uses a kirakiraru punch, the shortcake's cake on her headband is magenta instead of yellow. Gallery :Main Page: KKPCALM48/Image Gallery Episode Preview Category:KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode Category:Episodes